The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and recording medium that are suitable for writing information to a wireless tag such as a NFC (Near Field Communications) tag.
For example, in an image-forming apparatus that is a MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) such as a printer, multifunction printer, combination machine and the like a wireless tag may be mounted. A wireless tag is a NFC tag or the like that stores wired or wireless connection information necessary for connecting to a network, machine information such as a machine name, and the like.
By managing a wireless tag by an image-forming apparatus, the connection information and the machine information of the wireless tag is rewritten by the image-forming apparatus. Particularly, when an update setting for a wireless tag on the image-forming apparatus side is automatically set, the image-forming apparatus automatically updates the connection information of the wireless tag as the connection information is updated. Moreover, it is possible for a wireless tag reader/writer function that is installed in a portable terminal to read the connection information and the machine information of the wireless tag or to write user-specific information to a wireless tag for activating various kinds of application programs that are installed, for example, in the portable terminal.
In typical technology, as a device that is equipped with this kind of wireless tag is a printer on which an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag is mounted that stores information related to an output destination or the like. A portable terminal having an IC card reader reads the information on the IC tag that is related to the output destination, and notifies a client PC (Personal Computer) about the information related to the output destination, printing settings and the like. There is a printing system that performs a printing process by having the client PC transmit spooled job information to a printer at the output destination.